paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A destined meeting
This is a Collaboration story between Chiselthepaleontologypup and Eva and Estrella together forever. Electra's point of veiw Chapter 1: Bullying "Whoo-hoo!" Electra exclaimed as she rode on her skateboard, doing 360s and flips. " Heeelllpppp" a pup screached. Electra raced towards the sound to find Marshall getting bullied by Spooks. " Hey you clumsy little jerk, no one would ever help you", Spooks sneared," No one likes you and you're even more stupid than I thought if you think someone is going to help you. Now this is what happens when you "accidentaly" trip onto me" " Hey cut it out", Electra inturrupted, " You're stupid if you think that anyone is scared of you." " Hahaha, and what are you supposed to be the hero", Spooks laughed," No one needs or wants a UNWANTED pup!" Marshall snuck away as they were trading insults. Spooks actually hurt Electra's heart that time. She sniffed as her vision was blurried by water. " Go ahead cry, cry, cry!", Spooks teased. Electra ran as fast as she could, north. Rivers rushed down from her eyes as she zoomed past the world. Then she found herself at the beach as puddles collected under her. She calmed down, a tad bit, and she fell asleep. Chapter 2: Dream In a light place Electra's vision cleared as she looked around. She saw a blob of yellow in the distance and approched it slowly. As the husky got closer she could make out the red and green spots. When Electra was staring straight at it her stomach dropped. It was a very handsome pup with the spots, stareing straight at her. She opened her mouth to say sometning but her mouth was to dry. Finally the word HI squeezed out if her mouth. Just as the husky said that she woke up in a sand hole. "Woow!!" She said getting up. Chapter 3: the meeting Electra looked up and her eyes widened. She shook her head fast as she stared at the sight in front of her. There was an extremly handsome pup staring at her, with yellow fur and red and green spots. She gasped and he quickly turned away. This was the pup of her dreams. He looks so cute,Electra thought,Wait no no no! Snap out of it. If you admit that you like him he will abandon you the next day. She looked another time and couldn't resist those big eyes, and green and red spots. Electra found herself walking towards him as she blushed a dark crimson. He didn't walk away, he blushed and froze. "Hi", Electra introduced," My name is Electra" "I'm Fruitcake" the pup replied. "I've never seen you around Adventure Bay" she started. "Oh i'm new" he explained. "I can take you on a tour of adventure bay" Electra suggested. "Sure", Fruitcake agreed," By the way your pretty" "Thanks"she blushed They started at the docks and went to Katie's, Mr Porter's, town hall, Jake's mountain, Farmer Yumi's, Farmer Al's, the park, and finally the lookout, introducing everyone to Fruitcake. "Nice to meet you" Ryder told Fruitcake when he met him. "That was great!" Fruitcake complimented "You wanna hang out at the park tomorrow?" "Of course, I mean yes" Electra said, blushing. This is the one, she thought. Fruitcakes point of view by Eva & Estrella together forever " Hey mutt " ! The boy throw the glass bottle at him . " Leave me alone !" Fruit cake Snarled " Weave too alwon " The boy copyed him a baby voice . Fruit cake started to cry them bit the boy than the boy kicked him " Dump mutt I'm a human I can hurts dogs more than you can hurt a Human " The boy said . Fruitcake ripped his pains off and the boy looked and ran very fast . Fruitcake ran so far away crying his soul out , he ran fast a the stats in Europe and across the ocean to adventure bay and meet the paw patrol , and meet the love of his live Electra . He smiled at her and Electra asked to go to to the park the next day and Fruitcake said yes . and this is it for him he found the one . Category: Collabs between Chisel and Eva